In PTL 1, an intermittent connection type optical fiber ribbon in which a connection portion at which adjacent optical fibers are connected to each other with an adhesive resin, and a non-connection portion at which the adjacent optical fibers are not connected to each other with the adhesive resin, are intermittently provided in a longitudinal direction, in a state where a plurality of optical fibers are arranged to be in parallel, is described.